A world of love and sorrow
by Narakusmiko2
Summary: She'd been used, but no more. She'd finally found love and wasn't going to let it go


A world of love and Sorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I make no money from writing these stories just pure joy knowing people like them.

Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

How a life can change

Chapter 1 Unfaithful Love

(FLASHBACK)

Kagome sighed again as she stepped back into the palace grounds of Sesshomaru's territory. So many things have changed in the past 500 years. She became a demon after the battle with Naraku. Sesshomaru taking her in when her friends and comrades fell in the final battle and the well closed up and she couldn't return home. Sesshomaru had taken her in and taught her everything she needed to know about being a demon. Surprisingly she turned into a fox demon. She didn't know why nor did she really care. It was about 400 years ago that the human and demon world were separated. So now humans were kind of safe from demons. Her day dreaming was brought to an end when she was tackled to the ground by 5 hyper inu pups and 7 ookami pups.

After the final battle Sesshomaru had mated Kagura and Ayame had managed to snare Koga when Sesshomaru made it clear that Kagome was not his. (goooooooo Sesshomaru...lol) This now brought her to the predicament she was in now. "Kaggy your back." Came from the mouth of one of the youngest inu pups. And hearing the nickname he had given her made her eye twitch in irritation. "Get off me will ya." Kagome wheezed. "I can't breathe...Death by hyper pups what a way to go." Kagome joked before they all but one climbed off of her. The smallest of the inu pups just sat their comfortable on her stomach while the others laughed and played in the gardens.

This pup was her own, hers and Sesshomaru's. (an: don't get the wrong idea; she's not a whore.) Slowly she sat up and placed the pup on the ground across from her. "Is there something wrong Kinmaru." Kagome asked the small boy. "Mama, Lady Kagura and Lady Ayame says that you're leaving because they don't want you here no more. "The pup whined, tears streaming out of his gold eyes. Kagome looked down at the sorrowful pup before he jumped back into her lap and buried his head into her chest. She ran her clawed hand down his back to try and console him; she knew that one day this would happen. Those two never did like her and the fact that their pups were always choosing to be with her and not them must have stung their hearts deep (if they even had hearts).

And it also didn't help that she had bared Sesshomaru a pup. Kagome sighed again for the millionth time it seemed today as she ran her clawed fingers through her silver and blood red hair. She grimaced slightly when she felt her hoari soaked with tears. The pups light snore could now be heard in her delicately pointed ears. She picked the pup up and strolled into the palace with the other ten pups walking behind her, she could smell their despair apparently they had heard the little one in her arms. She quickly approached her pup's room and laid him onto his bed before she covered him with a light blanket. She silently left the room and came face to face with a pissed Kagura and Ayame trying to usher their pups away from Kagome.

"Stay away from our pup's kitsune, just leave already. I'm the lady of this castle and I order you to leave. You and your bastard pup will never be welcome here."Kagura snarled at the calm looking Kagome. Kagome just ignored her and procedded to walk past her till her anger spiked when Kagura reached out and grabbed her arm. Kagome snarled and turned around and grabbed Kagura's wrist and pried her fingers away from her arm. Kagome made quick work with breaking her arm, an ear splitting scream left the wind bitch's mouth. Kagome tossed Kagura's away from her with disgust, the wind witches body hitting the wall with a sickening crack.

Ayame stood there with a look of shock and horror on her face at Kagura's limp form. Attention was drawn to that wing of the castle and onlookers gasped at their ladies bleeding form, guest of the castle along with Sesshomaru and Koga quickly arrived from his study. "Kagura if you value your life never touch my person again. Next time I'll do more than break your arm...Oh and Sesshomaru you might want to get a healer she has internal bleeding." With that Kagome turned and left walking right pass Sesshomaru, Koga and the guests that were with them.

Sesshomaru called for a healer before following after Kagome. All were shocked that he didn't bother to see to his mate, Kagura looking after her mate watched with hateful eyes as she felt her heart break as her love went to another woman.

Sesshomaru entered Kagome's room to see her sitting on her window seal just staring out into the sky. "What happened?" He demanded. "Ask your pups Sesshomaru I'm sure they'll tell you everything you need to know, I'm really starting to hate it here. That bitch you call a mate is getting on my nerves, next time she dies. Why you mated her in the first place I'll never understand. "I've told you before why I mated her, it's because you wouldn't mate me." Sesshomaru snarled out at her. Kagome gasped in surprise when she felt him directly behind her. His arms wrapping around her waist. His nose nuzzling her neck.

"You share my bed yet you refuse to become my mate. Allowing you to conceive my pup still hasn't convinced you to become my mate. "Kagome pulled away from him in anger, turning to face him. "Yes I've shared your bed, Lord Sesshomaru. But never again will I lay with you. I'm not your whore Sesshomaru and I never will be." Kagome pulled away from him and attempted to walk away but soon found herself pressed face first into the marble flooring of her bedroom. A growling dog demon lord on top of her back, his claws digging into the floor above her shoulders.

She watched in fear as his hand moved and pulled her collar aside. What she had been trying to hide for a while now was soon going to be revealed. Sesshomaru pulled her haori aside and gave off a feral growl when seeing the deep impression of an iceflake and wind tunnel on her shoulder and two fanged scars beneath that. The bitch was mated and to an ice youkai at that. She had mated without his permission. He moved off her slightly only to flip her over then settle back down on top of her.

"How long have you been mated. "She turned her head away as if to hide her mating mark from him. "A little over a week now, since the full moon." She answered him in a slightly shaky voice. The full moon, the day she stopped coming to his bed.

(End Flashback)

That day was nearly two years ago, she still bore the scars that he gave her but they were returned in full. She barely escaped with her life and pup. But now everything seemed to be fine she was back with her mates and was soon expecting a new brood of pups. She growled in content as her always playful mate brought her closer to his body, a deep laugh exiting his mouth at feeling the powerful kicks from his pups. Her other mate sitting laying contently with his head on her lap.

"Jin, Touya, the pups are to be expected any day now, are you sure you two can handle being fathers. "She asked as she combed her fingers through Touya's hair. "If we couldn't handle it dear mate we would haven't pupped you so soon." Came Touya's tired voice as he nuzzled his head into Kagome's lap. Kagome ran her claws through her mates blue hair as he fell asleep, his head still in her lap. "Training with Genkai today had to be harsh if Touya is this exhausted. But you don't seem to be affected at all Jin."(AN-I know Jin has a thick Irish voice but I don't know how to write for him though so just contend with me please.)

The wind master chuckled lightly, his head buried in Kagome's neck. "He's still determined to become stronger to protect you and our pups. We both will do anything to keep you safe; Touya just takes some things to the extreme sometimes. "Kagome just gave a small nod of her head in understanding before laying back more into her mates arms before she too fell into slumber.(an-there in a their bedroom at Genkai's shrine- sorry for not mentioning that earlier.)

This is my first crossover pairing so I hope you like it. I'll try updating it as fast as possible. I'm working on another story right now and need some ideas for pairings.

Kagome/Shishiwakamaru

Kagome/Chu

Kagome/Older Rinku

I'm open to other options on pairings on different stories. I like odd pairings so that you all know. And any parings you want me to write just make sure it's a Kagome fic with someone else except Inuyasha- Kikyo- or a Sesshomaru. (There are just too many Sesshomaru/Kagome pairings and not a lot of others. And I just don't like Inuyasha and Kikyo- they suck. Please Review-Thank you


End file.
